


De otro modo

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Amo esta ship, M/M, Pienso crear una serie, Solo una historia loca, Strinox para el alma, Strix debe buscar a Fernando y regresar al magistrado pero se va con Jenos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Cuando Strix fue en la misión de encontrar al caballero realmente no se imaginó que todo iba a terminar  como lo hizo... Quizás debería fallar en sus misiones más seguido, tener de recompensa a un Dios no era algo por lo que quejarse.
Relationships: Strix/Jenos (Paladins)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	De otro modo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, es primera vez que escribo en este fandom... Y no hay casi nada en español y nada de esta bella pareja ): realmente me gustaría traducirlo al inglés y que fuera más universal, pero no se me da para nadaaa, de todas maneras, por favor disfruten.

Y en ese momento Strix paró en seco...

Había corrido un rumor en todo el reino de que "El ascendido" estaba otra vez en la tierra, él como parte del ejército del magistrado ya había sido capaz de escuchar formalmente sobre esto y sabía que era verdad, aunque no había sido capaz de verlo todavía.

Fue una semana después, cuando el ejército conducido por el poderoso primus de la casa Aico, Khan, en el afán de este de llevar al Dios a su lado de la guerra terminó con una impecable y esperada victoria de parte del recién llegado Dios. En un principio se creyó que éste había recibido ayuda de sus monjes, no es como que se creyera que él en verdad necesitaba ayuda para derrotar a un ejército, era un Dios después de todo, pero la gente aún hablaba sobre eso, esto fue desmentido por los mismos monjes luego.

En ese momento Strix sintió curiosidad, de principio nunca se imaginó que llegaría el día en que un Dios bajara a la tierra y mucho menos que él estaría vivo para presenciar aquel suceso, así que el imaginar cómo luce este y qué clase de poder tendría creaba escalofríos de anticipación en él. Muchos habitantes del reino se habían dirigido, con intención de ver y hablar con el Dios, al monte en el que se decía que este estaba residiendo por ahora, pero nadie fue capaz de encontrarlo, los monjes habían decidido mantenerse callados al respecto y el magistrado había puesto una alerta sobre el Dios, debían capturarlo y llevarlo con él.

Strix realmente no estaba interesado en ir detrás del Dios, no como lo estaba Khan al menos, suponía que para él era algo más personal ahora que su nombre estaba manchado por aquella derrota. Sabía que el antiguo líder de los centinelas también estaba tras el Dios, la última vez que había visto a Viktor este le había contado de su estrategia para ir por el Dios, y había preguntado por su ayuda, aunque Strix quería ayudar y pasar tiempo con él, tenía un trabajo pendiente, desde hace una semana, por lo que por su plazo de dos semanas estaba retrasado. Lo que acabó con Viktor haciendo equipo con Kinessa y bajo las órdenes de Vivian, el magistrado aún no confiaba en que Viktor pudiera estar a cargo de una misión, menos tan importante. Como su participación en aquella misión era nula, Strix no supo nada al respecto hasta dos semanas después.

En aquel tiempo Strix había terminado su trabajo atrapando al pequeño Ska'drin que ayudaba a los paladines, él realmente había sido difícil de capturar para Strix, aunque era pequeño y sin mucha experiencia en general, sus habilidades eran increíbles, y podía escapar casi sin ningún problema de él. Y por lo que parecía del magistrado también, ya que solo cuatro días después de que entregó al chico, este desapareció de su celda y no dejó ningún rastro.

Cuando volvió a reunirse con Viktor este se veía algo diferente y estaba acompañado del Oráculo, a Strix no le agradaba del todo esa criatura... Era obvio que su razón para ayudarles era algo que no traería nada bueno, pero el magistrado estaba encantado con ella y con sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Strix era un buen soldado, así que nunca decía nada al respecto.

Luego Strix fue llamado a una misión de búsqueda pensó que sería para encontrar al Dios, por lo que se sorprendió al saber que a la persona que buscaban era Fernando. Aquel caballero, aunque algo excéntrico y brillante para su estilo, era un gran soldado, por lo que le parecía raro. Según la información que le habían dado este había estado en una misión de exploración en la selva donde recientemente se había descubierto que había una persona con gran poder, la cual obviamente el magistrado quería.   
Supo que había ido acompañado de otros soldados, alrededor de treinta, de los cuales solo volvieron dos.

Por lo que uno de ellos dijo, ya que el otro parecía demasiado traumatizado para hablar, habían visto al caballero por última vez en el campamento que habían improvisado, este se encontraba enfermo y había estado durmiendo unas cinco horas. Lo único que supo fue que este desapareció por la noche, la misma noche que fueron atacados, aunque él no sabía porque exactamente, ya que no estuvo presente, y el otro que venía con el solo murmuraba acerca de serpientes y espíritus.

Strix tomó la misión, ya que sí no era eso tendría que ir de nuevo por el Ska'drin y eso definitivamente no era bueno para él, había tenido más que suficiente de ese niño. Cuando incluyeron en su equipo al oráculo y a la infame asesina, Skye, él supo que esto era un poco más serio que una búsqueda normal, era básicamente una infiltración en territorio enemigo desconocido, por eso ellos habían sido la mejor opción. Trabajar con la chica y la criatura había sido fácil, Skye tenía buenas ideas, Strix las complementaba y Seris mayormente pasaba en silencio analizando la situación hasta que tenía algo importante que acotar y agregar al plan.

Unos tres días después partieron con todo el plan y con más información de parte del magistrado, ahora Strix sabía a quién buscaba Fernando. Le llamaban el elegido de Wekono, la cual era una diosa famosa en aquella selva mucha de la gente de esos lugares rendía un culto enorme a su diosa, pero no salían de su lugar. El elegido era simplemente misterioso, solo tenían un dibujo en el cual este llevaba una máscara y una serpiente que parecía ser su mascota, realmente no sabían mucho más, Seris decía haber escuchado su nombre antes, por lo que se aseguró de conseguir más información mientras Strix y Skye avanzaban al lugar en el que Fernando había desaparecido.

El viaje sería de alrededor de seis días, y llevaban la mitad para cuando el oráculo se apareció frente a ellos, aprovechando la noche decidieron tomarse un descanso en una posada que estaba un poco más adelante. Cuando fueron capaces de sentarse a hablar del plan la criatura comenzó a compartir la información que había conseguido.

Entonces ahora sabían que ese tal elegido tenía habilidades curativas y tenía venenos demasiado potentes para solo atacar humanos, también descubrieron que este renacerá sí llegaba a morir y Seris sugirió que esta era seguramente su cuarta vida con los poderes que la diosa le había entregado... Y no olvidar, la serpiente era su arma, no su mascota, eso le pareció bastante raro a Strix, pero no cuestionó nada en voz alta.  
Temprano en la mañana Strix y Skye siguieron el viaje, el oráculo había desaparecido otra vez, así que solo avanzaron sin ella.

El día que llegaron se preocuparon de explorar el lugar, los dos consiguieron ropa más adecuada para el lugar en el que estaban y para no llamar tanto la atención, cuando la noche llegó, los dos alquilaron una habitación en una posada del lugar, la habitación tenía dos camas y el oráculo no necesitaba estar con ellos todo el tiempo, así que había dicho que iría a investigar por su cuenta.

Así pasaron los siguientes dos días, por lo que notaron del lugar la gente era desconfiada con los que no reconocían como parte de su comunidad, así que no podían ir por allí preguntando por el caballero, tuvieron que arreglárselas para conseguir información extra, lo que no ayudaba sí se alejaban del pequeño pueblo, ya que la mayoría de los que vivían más alejados de allí hablaban otro idioma, el cual Strix no conocía para nada. Tuvieron que estar toda la primera semana aprendiendo algo del idioma con un cantinero de un bar cercano a la posada en la que se alojaban. Por lo que supieron un poco después, Seris no tenía tal problema con el idioma. Strix se preguntaba cuál era el límite de conocimiento que aquella criatura tenía.

Skye fue la primera en escuchar un rumor acerca de un caballero extranjero, solo había conseguido una ubicación, de donde estaban llegarían en un día y medio, era un pueblo más internado en la selva, y por lo que el cantinero les había dicho, era el pueblo donde se encontraba el más grande templo de Wekono y, por ende, el elegido. Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente, no habían podido contactar con Seris, pero estaban bastante seguros de que ellas los encontraría donde sea que estén, lo que le hacía preguntarse a Strix... ¿No podía esta con sus poderes encontrar a Fernando? Eso debería ser fácil para ella, en verdad no entendía con totalidad las habilidades de esta criatura, y por su pésima comunicación, nunca quiso preguntar, después de todo, sí ella no ocupaba sus habilidades en eso, por algo debía ser, ¿no?

Cuando llevaban alrededor de diez horas de viaje habían encontrado el siguiente pueblo, este se veía más pequeño que el anterior, y la cantidad de personas que hablaba el idioma natal de esas selvas era aún mayor, recurrieron a las cosas básicas que habían aprendido gracias al cantinero y Skye fue capaz de pedir una habitación en un feo hostal, pero al menos era algo. Esta vez la habitación solo contaba con una cama, la cual era obviamente incómoda, por la situación Strix simplemente durmió en una silla en la esquina de la habitación.

Y para cuando el sol comenzaba a salir Strix y la asesina ya estaban en camino al próximo pueblo, el cual era su objetivo... Fue alrededor del mediodía, cuando el humo que provenía desde unos metros más adelante les alertó los problemas, que la pareja por fin supo que estaban mucho más cerca de terminar su misión, o esa era la idea.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo se dieron cuenta de que el fuego se había esparcido más de lo que ellos creían, en una situación así sería difícil buscar a alguien, lo sería sí no fuera Fernando. Strix soltó un suspiro molesto, pero no se movió de su lugar, Skye a pesar de también haber visto al caballero justo en frente de ellos, decidió que quedarse quieta y observar la situación sería una buena idea.

Debían comprobar primero sí Fernando seguía de su parte o no, Strix creía que no, sus ropas, su estado físico, sin heridas y sin señales de tortura y el hecho de que estuviera movilizando a toda la gente del pueblo, eso definitivamente no parecía ser un enemigo, no para los del pueblo al menos. Skye fue la primera en moverse, de todas maneras, debían llevar al caballero o al menos su deseo de dejar al magistrado.

Y Strix supo que tenía razón cuando Skye no pudo llegar a Fernando y cayó al suelo noqueada. Esa fue la señal para que él se escondiera y preparará su arma vigilando alrededor, Fernando ya había visto a la asesina y lo único que hizo fue mirar a su izquierda dando un grito como una señal que Strix no pudo descifrar hasta que vio a una persona escondida detrás de una casa cercana, este miraba en su dirección, pero desapareció en un segundo, para cuando lo volvió a ver fue cuando despertó atado a un mástil, con la asesina a su lado.

Parecía no haber nadie a su alrededor, tampoco se oía algún ruido cercano, y Skye no daba señales de despertar pronto. Ninguno de los dos tenía heridas notorias, y Strix no sentía dolor alguno que diera señales de que fue golpeado, así que solo debieron noquearlos para mantenerlos tranquilos.

Intentó llamar al oráculo, pero este no apareció en ningún momento, se estaba cuestionando si Seris los había dejado, había ido por ayuda o en el peor de los casos, había sido atrapada también. Si la última opción era la correcta significaría que estaban en contra de un enemigo bastante poderoso, al cual además se le había aliado uno de los mejores primera línea que el magistrado tenía a su disposición, eso solo significaba... Problemas, muchos problemas.

Estando amarrados y ya siendo conocidos por el enemigo, ni él ni Skye tenían muchas probabilidades de poder llevar a cabo su misión. Debieron pensarlo mejor, quizás llevar con ellos a Ash u otra primera línea les hubiese servido, su fuerte era la discreción y el sigilo, no hace falta decir que el factor sorpresa había sido arruinado, su única esperanza en este momento o era que el oráculo trajera ayuda o que Fernando volviera con ellos.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas más cuando la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre, el cual Strix reconoció como su anterior atacante. Este llevaba ropas que parecían ser nativas y una máscara extraña, caminó hacia él sin decir ni una palabra, una vez parado en frente solo le dejó una botella con agua, lo que fue estúpidamente burlesco, Strix tenía sus manos amarradas y su perímetro de movimiento era demasiado corto incluso para alcanzarla con los pies.

Iba a abrir la boca para quejarse y tratar de obtener alguna respuesta, pero en ese momento la puerta fue abierta otra vez, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar una grave y tranquila voz le saludó.

Él sabía de los rumores, él sabía todo lo que la gente decía al respecto, él sabía que eran más que simples rumores en este punto, él sabía que Jenos estaba en la Tierra... Claro que él lo sabía, pero verlo ahí frente al él, tan celestial, tan inhumano, tan cerca pero notoriamente lejos de su alcance, y él estaba seguro que su restricción no eran las cadenas que ataban su manos, no era como la botella, pero aun así tenía tantas ganas de poder acercarse y saciarse de lo que lleva su interior. Era demasiado irreal, no podría estar preparado para algo así ni en un millón de años.

Esto iba totalmente más allá de su control, sentía su corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho en años, la sangre en sus venas se sentía caliente en contraste con la fina capa de sudor frío que comenzaba a cubrir su piel, sus ojos no podían enfocar algo más que la magnificencia y sublimidad de la figura que flotaba justo en frente, sus oídos estaban ahogados con el sonido de su propia sangre recorriendo su cuerpo.

Absorto en recorrer cada parte del Dios no pudo darse cuenta como la chica a su lado había despertado y exigía respuestas ni en como Fernando había entrado a la habitación y hablaba con el nativo. Para cuando por fin pudo dejar su estupefacción y sentirse parte del entorno su primera reacción fue intentar levantarse, sabía que solo sus muñecas estaban atadas, por lo que solo levantó las cadenas y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie apoyado contra el mástil.

Si antes había dicho que no sentía dolor alguno, ahora estaba dudando de aquello, dirigió la mirada a su pie izquierdo, no tenía ninguna herida visible, así que suponía, era solo la incomodidad de llevar demasiado tiempo en una mal posición.

—Strix, amigo mío, es un gusto encontrarte en este lugar—la cálida y animada voz de Fernando hablándole llamó su atención, este le sonreía mientras una de sus manos se posaba alrededor de los hombros del nativo, quien sospechaba era el tal "Elegido".

—¿A qué crees que estás jugando, Fernando? —Skye se le adelantó, moviéndose ligeramente, parecía querer levantarse también, pero su cara mostraba algo de incomodidad y dolor.

—¿Están incómodos? Déjenme arreglar eso—la voz del Dios resonó como un eco en toda la habitación, luego una cálida y reconfortante sensación lo embargó.

—Necesitamos saber por qué estás con ellos, Fernando, aunque es más que obvio, necesito comunicar tu deseo de dejar el magistrado—su voz salió algo rasposa, pero no detuvo su seriedad, su mirada estaba clavada en el caballero.

—Lo siento, amigo mío, es algo importante, juro que tengo mis razones para esto—lanzó una sonrisa incómoda en modo de disculpa.

—Queremos que te unas a los paladines—el Dios soltó la solicitud hacia él de manera directa y sin quitar su vista de encima.

Skye a su lado se veía algo confundida, era más que obvio que la solicitud solo iba para él... Lo que significaba que era por algo específico, aquello solo ponía más tensión en el ambiente.

—Fernando, quita las cadenas—el caballero cumplió con la orden y se alejó, con solo una seña el Dios lo invitó a seguirle, aunque Strix supo que era más como una obligación, lo que confirmó cuando éste sin esperar respuesta de su parte salió de la habitación.

Pronto se dio cuenta que era más una cabaña que otra cosa, era de noche, pero la luna brillaba iluminando gran parte del lugar.  
Solo un poco más lejos de aquella cabaña el dios le esperaba.

—Podría escapar en este momento, ¿sabes? —cuando su voz volvió a sonar rasposa se arrepintió de no tomar la botella con agua que le había sido ofrecida con anterioridad.

La mirada del Dios mostró una sonrisa altanera, bien, él también sabía que eso no iba pasar, hablaba con un dios.

—¿Sabes lo que el magistrado está haciendo realmente? —la pregunta fue bastante ambigua, pero Strix podía estar seguro que la respuesta para eso iba a ser siempre no.

Claro Jenos también lo sabía, porque no esperó a que respondiera y se acercó, había quedado a centímetros de su cara, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa el dios tocó su frente y sus ojos brillaron antinaturalmente, parecían opacar a la luna.

—Deberías dormir otro rato, esperaré tu respuesta cuando despiertes...—instantáneamente su cuerpo pareció cansado y sus ojos se cerraron.

Nunca sintió la caída, no sabe si porque su mente estaba más enfocada en analizar la gran cantidad de imágenes que pasaban frente a él o porque el Dios lo estaba tomando.

Pero sí supo una vez despertó que debía ir... Debía ir con el Dios.

Tenía que cambiar aquello.

Solo un día después soltaron a la asesina en un bosque lejano y asegurándose que no los seguiría partieron, debían llegar con los paladines y comenzar a movilizarse para poner fin a esta guerra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí les gusto les agradezco comentarios contando su experiencia al leer, realmente quiero hacer de esto algo más largo, pero me gustaría saber qué tal, muchas gracias por leer


End file.
